


Windblown

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen, Grooming, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Although he would not of course say as much, Bigwig rather liked that Kehaar had sought out his company.
Relationships: Bigwig & Kehaar (Watership Down)
Kudos: 5





	Windblown

Although he would not of course say as much, Bigwig rather liked that Kehaar had sought out his company. The bird was still windblown from his flight back to the down, having come all the way from the fabled big water.

They would put him up in a short burrow again, ply him with what he incomprehensibly considered delicacies. Well, there were a few likely young rabbits to set to the distasteful task of collecting those, this time.

After a brief greeting, Kehaar settled to preening himself, and kept uncharacteristically silent. Bigwig's thoughts went to the view along the slope. More rabbits, and a bigger warren dug out, to show for it, after their fight with Woundwort... and rather more scars on Bigwig as evidence, too.

Kehaar paused in arranging his feathers to lean closer, head tilting to one side then the other as he looked Bigwig over. He clicked his beak, making a sound oddly similar to the one he made at food he liked.

"I've got scars, not worms," Bigwig muttered.

Kehaar touched him lightly, and Bigwig found the slight tug as Kehaar used his beak to smooth a few strands of fur was not painful. It was a peculiar thing to do, ignoring the patently obvious fact that a rabbit was not the same as a bird. But if rabbits could fetch food for a bird, as they had, why not then this particular bird preen this particular rabbit.


End file.
